


Touch, Feel, See

by SushiOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Songfic, Touching, cute older dudes gettin' it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Deucalion's relationship is based on touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch, Feel, See

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> I **do not** give my consent to have my works listed on goodreads.

It was their ritual. 

Every night, Deucalion wanted to lie in bed and drown his senses with music. Peter didn't complain beyond arguing with him about what music they were going to listen to. Lately they had taken to playing Fitz and the Tantrums, and though Peter hadn't even heard of them three nights prior, he now knew every one of their songs.

Peter laid next to Deucalion, watching him breathe, captivated by the way his slightly partly lips moved just barely. Privately, and because Deucalion couldn't see him, he allowed himself to stare, to be entranced by this handsome wolf. He had eyelashes longer then nature should have allowed, and they rested on his high cheekbones so delicately. Peter wanted to kiss his eyelids, but he never moved to touch unless Deucalion invited it.

So he laid there, just watching as the drums thrummed through the air and the guitars wailed. He wouldn't have exactly called it calming music, but Deucalion liked it loud and overwhelming, that way he could let all of his other senses go, or so he had told him. Peter closed his eyes and let the music wash over him too, concentrating on his breathing.

He felt fingers on his palm and tensed in surprise, opening his eyes to find Deucalion on his side, gently touching his hand. Peter didn't say anything, just watched as the fingers dragged up his arm slowly, fingertips tracing a prominent vein. Peter's arm twitched just a little when Deucalion caressed the crease on the inside of his elbow, a ticklish spot he hadn't been aware of.

When Deucalion's fingers reached the hem of his sleeve, dipping beneath the fabric, Peter nearly asked if he wanted him to take off his shirt but quickly thought better of it. He didn't want to break this spell that had Deucalion wanting to touch. He didn't normally do it so freely, instead giving calm instructions on where it was okay for Peter to touch him. He may grasp Peter in the heat of passion, dig his fingers into shoulders or hips, but he didn't explore his body like this. Peter didn't want him to stop.

Deucalion's fingers ghosted along the front of Peter's shirt before pressing down just enough to feel his collar bone. Then he traced the collar of his shirt before moving onto skin. Peter slowly stretched out his neck, swallowing as Deucalion followed a corded muscle up then dragged his fingers down the middle to feel his Adam's apple bob. Two fingers pressed against his pulse point, and he could feel the accelerated jump of it into those fingertips.

"Deuc," he whispered softly, licking his lips, surprised at how much these little touches were affecting him. Deucalion didn't say anything, just moved his fingers up to drag along the underside of his jaw. There was just the barest scrape of a fingernail, and Peter shuddered, turning his palms down to grip the sheets.

The fingers moved up his face, touching along his cheek bones, dragging along the bridge of his nose and gently caressing his eyelids. Peter opened one eye to look over at Deucalion when the fingers moved to his eyebrows. He found the other man smiling softly, a hint of mischief in the quirk of his mouth.

Peter thought about growling at him, but the fingers moved to trace his lips, and it took a lot in him not to flick out his tongue or catch them in his teeth. Deucalion traced the curve of his mouth slowly, as if memorizing it, and Peter wanted to tell him it would be easier to learn it if he used his own lips.

Deucalion's fingers lingered on his mouth, and he gave a sigh as he let his palm rest against Peter's chin. Peter didn't say anything in the momentary silence as the song changed, before his mouth curved into a smile. He liked this song. Once the singer started, Peter mouthed the lyrics against Deucalion's fingers.

  
_You think it's over now._  
_You think we'll go away,_  
_But we keep climbing up._  
_You can't keep us down._  


Peter lifted his hand to set it on the back of Deucalion's, earning a soft inhale. He continued to lip sync against his skin, moving down his lips to his palm. He felt the lines there as he dragged his lips, and some other time he would traced them with his tongue. He paused in his silent singing to press his lips to Deucalion's wrist, feeling the pulse just as quickened as his own.

Peter moved up his arm, his hand sliding along the opposite side. He needn't keep the arm up himself, because Deucalion seemed very willing to go along with these events. One glance at his face, and Peter found his lips parted again, a little bit of a furrow between his brows. Peter would kiss that, but he had to work his way there.

Deucalion's bicep jumped under his lips, and Peter gave it a nuzzle, earning a soft, rumbling laugh. He slipped his fingers under the fabric of Deucalion's sleeve as he pressed closer, gently aligning their bodies at chest and hip. Peter moved one leg between Deucalion's as his lips found his neck.

  
_Don't they know?_  
_The speaker is about to explode!_  
_Don't they know?_  
_This place is about to blow._  


Deucalion tipped his head back as Peter mouthed at his jaw, his hand moving to grip Peter's arm with a shaky exhale. Peter just let the corner of his lips quirk as he continued to move his lips along with the music. He had to lift up onto his arm to lean over Deucalion, dragging his lips in the same way Deucalion had explored his face. He made sure to kiss between his eyebrows before he moved his lips down his lovely nose and finally to his mouth.

Deucalion surged into the kiss, pulling Peter more firmly against him and opening his mouth in invitation. Peter promptly pressed his tongue inside, flicking the tip of it across the roof of Deucalion's mouth and smiling at the soft grunt it caused. Their tongues wrestled, enjoying a bit of combat without actually trying for any singular victor. Peter had relearned the joys of making out like teenagers in the few months he had been in this little affair of theirs.

He didn't really know what to call what was between them since they had yet to talk about it, and he doubted they would. They were both a bit emotionally stunted like that.

He put that thought out of his head as Deucalion's hand moved down, grabbing the hem of Peter's shirt and jerking it up his stomach to put his hand against bare skin. Peter would have pulled back to shuck off his shirt, but he was kept in place, moaning, as his tongue was mercilessly sucked upon.

  
_Bang bang, here we go._  
_Everything's about to blow._  
_Oh oh, oh oh._  
_Boom boom, it's going up._  
_Blast it up and lift it up._  
_Sky high, sky high_  
_Here we go, 'bout to fly._  


Deucalion dragged his nails along Peter's ribs, making him keen softly into his mouth, before he was pulled even closer as Deucalion's hand splayed between his shoulder blades. Peter moved his hand between them, fingers dragging along the front of Deucalion's pants, giving him a moment to decide if he wanted that touch. His hips canted forward, so Peter popped the button and dragged down the fly, dipping his hand inside to grip him through his underwear.

Drawing his head back with a gasp, Deucalion swallowed once, his fingers tightening on Peter's arm. "I believe it is time to relieve ourselves of our clothes," he said in that delightfully posh way that should have been out of place here, but it managed to fit right in.

Peter shifted back to help Deucalion out of his shirt, before he lifted onto his knees and tugged the other man's pants and underwear down then attacked his chest with his mouth. He chuckled as Deucalion grabbed onto his shirt and gathered it up with his quick fingers, before he pulled it off with a quickness. Then he pushed Peter up onto his knees so he could feel his way down his stomach to his pants, jerking them open with deft movements.

Peter huffed as he was shoved onto his back, his pants and underwear quickly removed and tossed away. When they hit the dresser with a harsh noise, Deucalion stiffened and frowned in that direction. "It's okay," Peter told him, touching his arm. "You didn't break anything."

Deucalion hummed, before he set his hands on Peter's thighs, squeezing them before he leaned in, his lips coming in contact with Peter's hip. He nipped the bone, before he placed a hot trail of kisses across his skin to his crotch. Peter's cock bumped his chin, and he kissed the head of it, before he tongued at the sensitive glans just below.

Peter tossed his head back with a moan, one hand tangling in Deucalion's brown hair as the other gripped the sheets. "Fuck, Deuc," he groaned out as Deucalion dragged his teeth ever so lightly down the length of his cock then sucked one of his balls into his mouth.

He said some further vulgarity as his hips stuttered, and he swallowed a couple times with dry clicks. He made the mistake of lifting his head to see what Deucalion was doing and groaned at the sight of him spread out between his legs, eyes closed serenely as he worked. Shit, if he didn't distract himself, he was going to get off embarrassingly fast.

A thought occurred to him, and he lifted up onto his elbow. "Hey," he said, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth.

"Hm?" Deucalion replied, his mouth still against Peter's cock, so he felt the rush of air from his nose and vibration of his lips.

"Get on your side. I'm going to turn around."

Deucalion's eyebrows twitched up, before he realized what he meant and did as suggested, curling one leg and planting his other foot against the mattress. Peter licked his lips at the sight, before he shifted so that he was face to face with Deucalion's groin. He pillowed his head on the man's thigh, flicking his tongue along his balls and earning a sharp sound before Deucalion hooked his arm over Peter's hip and leaned in to swallow him down.

Peter cried out softly, pressing his face into Deucalion's thigh for a second. "You don't play fair," he tried to growl, but it came out as more of a purr. Deucalion just grabbed his ass and drew him into his throat, making him grip the bedclothes with his toes to keep from thrusting. 

After finally getting control of his breathing, Peter managed to drag his tongue along Deucalion's cock before he sucked the head into his mouth. He was trying his hardest not to be awed and thankful for Deucalion's steady, deep rhythm, and instead focus on his own work, but he was having trouble concentrating.

Deucalion was pressing his fingers into his tailbone with each bob of his head, and when Peter gave an experimental roll of his hips he met him with a hard suck. Peter moaned helplessly around the beautiful dick in his mouth as his hips worked and Deucalion welcomed him into his throat with low, deep hums and a hand squeezing his ass.

Peter backed off when the rolling heat and pleasure in the low parts of his body became too much. He swallowed hard and reached his hand up the man's back. "Pull off, I'm going to—" His sentence broke off into a loud moan as Deucalion just moved his mouth faster and sucked harder.

Peter came down his throat with a cry, dragging his nails down Deucalion's back and hugging his arm around his thigh as his hips jerked. Deucalion drank him down with ease, running his hand soothingly along his lower back.

Panting into Deucalion's thigh, Peter tried to remember his language skills, and he heard Deucalion chuckle. "Have I exhausted you?" the bastard asked, and Peter knew it would be childish to knee or bite him. "Are you going to reciprocate or roll over and sleep?"

Peter looked down between them, glowering at him even though Deucalion couldn't see him and was smiling like the pompous asshole he was. Looking back to the man's leaking cock, he took a second to think before he smiled. He leaned in, running the very tip of his tongue along that cock before flicking it across his balls. He didn't stop there, tonguing behind that heavy sac and moving the man's leg up and out of the way as he went. He dug his fingers into his thigh before he plundered his hole with his tongue.

Deucalion let out a shout, arching and pressing down against Peter's face. Peter was all the willing to swirl his tongue against the pink ring of muscle, happy to have offset the other man. He fucked his tongue in and out, holding his cheeks spread obscenely wide with his fingers. He licked and sucked as Deucalion's hands spasmed against the small of his back, and Peter thought he felt a hint of claws.

He loved making Deucalion lose control. It happened so rarely.

He pulled back enough to slip one finger into the wet and open hole, grinning as Deucalion moaned. He moved the digit in and out, leaning in to lick around it as he twisted it and pressed, ripping a crying from Deucalion's lips. He didn't let up, worming his tongue in alongside his finger and hooking against the rim of his hole.

Deucalion screamed, and Peter definitely felt claws in his back as the man's cock twitched and covered the space between them with white heat. Peter removed his finger slowly, but he continued to lick with broad strokes of his tongue, enjoying the hitches of Deucalion's hips. He laughed when a hand pushed at his shoulder and finally drew back.

Breathing hard, Deucalion flopped onto his back. "And you say I don't play fair," he said in a low voice, and Peter just smiled, kissing his knee.

Deucalion pawed around him before he found and lifted a ball of fabric. "Whose shirt is this?" he asked, spreading it out and touching it.

Peter peered at it for a second. "Mine."

"Ah," Deucalion said, before proceeding to use it to wipe up the mess on his stomach.

"Asshole," Peter said, though he pulled it from his grip and cleaned off the smears the man had missed and then used it to clean himself. He tossed it off the bed and spread out on his back with a sigh.

After a moment, Peter felt Deucalion's hand find his and tug, so Peter looked down at him. "What?" he asked, ready to sleep with his feet on the pillows.

"Come here," Deucalion said, tugging again, so Peter sat up with much effort and turned to gather Deucalion in his arms. The man melted against him, nosing under his chin.

"You're very affectionate tonight," Peter remarked as he rested his cheek against his hair.

"It is one of those nights," Deucalion said into his collar bone.

"So it is." Peter closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Deucalion's body against his, and he let the music blanket him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale) for the speedy read! Now the story actually makes sense.
> 
> Does anyone else ship these two? I dunno. I got abruptly flooded with feels and ideas.


End file.
